Fifteen Years
by FaithinBones
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Booth and Brennan became a couple and moved in together.


(In the future)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

She had thought about it over the years and she had settled on the date that Booth and she had moved into the Mighty Hut as the true beginning of their relationship. While it was true they had started their monogamous relationship right after her intern Vincent Nigel-Murray had been murdered, they hadn't truly lived together until they bought the house and moved in. Up until that point they had still lived in separate dwellings, so technically they weren't living together.

She knew Booth considered the first time they made love as the start of their relationship together, but that had just been sex. It had been good sex, but still she knew that their relationship came afterward. She hadn't really committed until they finally moved into together. At least in her mind that was the way it had been.

Why was this important to Brennan? Because nothing in the universe happens just once. Infinity goes in both directions. There is no unique event, no singular moment.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He'd forgot to buy her flowers on Christine's birthday. He always bought flowers for Brennan on that day, but it had been chaos in the Booth/Brennan household the week of Christine's birthday and flowers had been the furthest thing from his mind.

First, Hank broke his left arm trying to do a stunt on his bicycle at a friend's house. After everyone rushed to the hospital and the arm was set in a cast, they had to deal with a panicked neighbor who thought Booth was going to sue him since the accident had happened on his property. Booth had assured his neighbor that accidents happen and he wasn't going to sue anyone.

Next one of his agents had been shot and as Deputy Director of the FBI, he felt that he had to be at the hospital and wait for the agent to be operated on. Agent Kline had died and Booth's obligations stretched his day into a 23 hour work day.

Added to that, Hodgins had initiated an experiment that had failed. That failure had caused a small explosion that had meant another trip to the hospital while everyone tried to make sure Hodgins hadn't seriously injured himself.

When Christine's birthday arrived, Booth was grateful for Brennan's reminder and as soon as he could, he dropped by the car dealership to pick up the pre-owned car he had bought for their daughter. In all that excitement he forgot to buy Brennan flowers to celebrate her giving birth to their daughter and that fact had not gone unnoticed.

The birthday cake cut and eaten, the dishes washed and the kids in bed, Booth was sitting on the couch enjoying a beer when Brennan sat down next to him. "You didn't buy me any flowers this year."

His eyes wide with shock, Booth placed his beer down and turned to face Brennan. "I am so sorry. This week has been crazy. If you hadn't reminded me that Christine's birthday was today I would have completely forgot about getting her car from the dealer this afternoon. I mean I know she can't drive yet, but I want her to see that we have a car ready for her when she's ready."

She tried to be understanding and smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile none the less. "Yes, it has been very dramatic around here. That's alright."

Booth kissed her. "Thanks. I'll get you some flowers tomorrow."

Brennan was disappointed, but she returned his kiss. "You don't have to. The day is past."

"It is necessary." Booth was worried about the look of sadness on her face, but he thought he could make it up to her. "You deserve flowers."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Date night came and Booth had to cancel. " _Bones, I've got to finish my budget tonight. Accounting said they've waited long enough and they want it first thing in the morning. I'm going to be home late. I'm sorry."_

She accepted it of course, what else could she do? "I understand. I'm tired anyways."

 _I'll make it up to you, I promise._

"Its fine, Booth." Brennan looked down at the new dress she was wearing and sighed. "I'm tired anyway."

 _Okay, well don't wait up for me._

"I won't." Brennan ended the call and once she placed the phone on the counter, she realized that he hadn't said I love you. She hadn't either.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Exhausted, Booth removed his coat and tie at the front door and moved down the hallway. After he entered their bedroom, he placed the jacket and tie on the back of the chair next to the bed and sat down. Toeing his shoes off, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. After he stood up, he stepped out them and placed them on the chair, retrieved a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his dresser and walked into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he moved back into the bedroom, lifted the blanket and slid into bed. His eyes barely closed, he felt the bed shift next to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Brennan rolled over and moved her right arm and elbow so that she was propped up. "I was awake when you came home."

He wanted to sleep, but he found it odd that Brennan was awake. "Why are you up? Are you okay?"

She studied his face and finally asked him the question that had been on her mind all day. "Are you going to leave me?"

His eyelids popped open and Booth stared at her in shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

Since he didn't answer her question, Brennan assumed he was reluctant to do so. "You can be honest with me, Booth. Are you going to leave me?"

Appalled, Booth was suddenly very awake. Struggling to sit up, he shoved the blanket down and pulled himself up so that he was propped against the headboard. "What the hell are you talking about Bones? Why the hell would I be leaving you? Just because I was late and missed date night doesn't mean I'm leaving you."

Brennan sat up and shifted so she could see his face clearly. "You didn't buy me flowers for Christine's birthday even though you have done so every year since her birth. You missed our date night tonight even though we have one every Friday night and have been doing so since before Christine was born . . . and you didn't say you love me today when you called me. Also you didn't make me pancakes or waffles this morning. There are other things, but those are the main ones . . . also . . . also we've been together for 15 years."

Embarrassed and confused, Booth ran his hand through his hair. "I forgot your flowers because I had to go to the hospital 3 times last week. Come on, it was insane last week and yes I missed date night because the crazy shit that happened last week kept me from working on my budget. I was the last one and Director McKnight threatened me this afternoon if I didn't hand it in this evening and for God's sakes I do love you, Bones. My god, I love you. I just didn't think when I called you. My mind was on bullet proof vests not . . . Of course I love you."

Not really sure she believed him Brennan looked down at the ring on her left hand. "It's been fifteen years since we moved in together."

Exasperated, Booth moved his hand and grabbed her wrist. "For God's sake, what does that have to do with anything? I am not leaving you. I love you . . . Where is this coming from? This isn't like you?"

Brennan pulled her wrist from his grasp and moved off the bed. Standing next the bed, she looked down at her husband. "I just think that the signs are pointing to you falling out of love with me and you're going to leave me. Fifteen years, Booth. It's just that I'd like some warning before you leave."

Wracking his brain, Booth tried to piece together what was going on and he suddenly had an epiphany. "Fifteen years . . . Bones I'm not your parents." He moved off the bed and stood next to her. "Just because your parents left you when you were fifteen year old doesn't mean I'm going to leave you after being with you for fifteen years." He placed his hands on her arms and pulled her against his body, moving his arms so they now encircled her. "I love you so much, how could I leave you? I might as well kill myself."

She trembled in his arms and she didn't understand why. She heard his words and she wanted to believe him, but everyone left her eventually and why should he be any different. "I'm not . . . I just think that you must be tired of living with me. I'm not very empathic. I don't really show you the love you need . . ."

It had been awhile since he'd seen this side of Brennan and truthfully he had thought he never would again. "Bones, you show me love every day, every day. I see it, the kids see it. You have a big heart and we all see it. You love me, I love you . . . Fifteen years, twenty-five years or fifty-five years, I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you. You're my life. I need you. I'd be crazy to give you up and I'm not crazy."

The sincerity of his words were reaching her and she stopped trembling. "I don't know why I'm behaving this insecurely, Booth. I just . . . I was so happy until I was fifteen. My parents loved me and then they left me. I . . . I thought that there must be a time limit on how long someone can love you . . . Max says that he left me because he didn't want to risk my life, but if he and my mother had loved me as much as he said they did, he would have taken me with them when they ran away . . . or he would have found a way to get me out of foster care and . . ." She started to weep.

Booth swallowed. The last link in this puzzle was in place. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of Max's death. You miss him and you're feeling it aren't you?"

A sob torn from her, Brennan pulled against Booth until he was pressed tightly against her body. "I miss him so much, Booth. I didn't have him in my life for 15 years then he came back and now he's gone again."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back slowly. "I know it's hard." Booth had loved Max as a father. Certainly the con man had been a better father than Edwin Booth had ever been. "He loved you, Bones. He did the best he could. It wasn't good enough I know, but he tried to make up for what he did. He loved you so much and I love you too. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. I can't live without you."

Slowly, Brennan relaxed and finally kissed him. The intensity of their kiss grew until it was filled with a consuming passion and while this happened she felt Booth pull her down towards their bed and she gladly followed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next Monday, Brennan woke to find Booth in the kitchen making pancakes and waffles for her and their children. Amused, she sat down and ate a filling breakfast with her family. As they followed their weekday schedule, Booth drove Christine to her high school, while Brennan drove Hank to his school.

Because the traffic was unusually light, she got to work earlier than normal and took the time to walk to the Diner to get a large coffee and a donut. Carrying the coffee and snack into the Lab, she noticed Angela standing in her office doorway, a smirk on her face.

"Hi, Angela."

"Hi Bren." Angela slowly walked over to where Brennan was and stared enviously at the large coffee. "I should have picked up a coffee on the way in."

Brennan moved towards her office. "I had time, so I walked over to the Diner and purchased one." As she arrived at her office, Brennan stared in puzzlement through the glass walls and door. Hurrying into the room, she found vases of flowers on her desk and coffee table. Four vases of daffodils and daisies.

"Wow, Brennan, is this some kind of anniversary for you and Booth?" Angela leaned over one of the vases and searched for a card. "It's not your wedding anniversary."

Brennan found a card attached to one of the vases on her desk and read it. _Because I love you, Booth._ So filled with love for her husband, Brennan felt tears form in her lashes. "No anniversary. He just loves me and he's not leaving me."

"Alright." Angela smiled. "That's good to hear."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Reviews would be great. Thank you so much.


End file.
